


[宇植]紫藤盘

by Rocketlaunchbaseof23



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23
Kudos: 6





	[宇植]紫藤盘

这儿的夏末是紫色的，幽静的庭院里只有植物的呼吸声。天已经黑了，藏起来的灯光打在准备熟睡的紫藤花上，它的花瓣太薄了，光从花瓣的这边穿到那边，带上紫藤花的颜色，庭院变成了令人沉醉的淡紫色。  
一阵夏天的晚风吹过，经不住鼓动的几叶花瓣打着旋儿跌落进倒映着花架的水池里，飘啊飘着，池面上的亮光突然闪动了一下，一条辨不清颜色的鱼尾击打出水花，刚刚落进水池的紫色花儿就不见了，只剩下晃动的水池和反射到屋檐下的波光暗示着幽静庭院下的不平静。  
“仁，仁宇，你过来帮帮我，我不会扎这个浴衣的腰带......”  
即使对方是自己的恋人，被对方注视着换衣服还是会让他感到害羞。但是没办法，陆东植对着镜子踌躇了半天，还是拿手上的这根带子没有办法。他看了看墙上挂着的钟表，有些着急，再不出发就要赶不上烟火大会了。  
他只能求助屏风外的徐仁宇过来帮他。  
“我可以过去？”  
徐仁宇其实早就估计着陆东植不会穿日本的浴衣，双手抱臂在屏风外就等着陆东植喊他。  
“赶紧过来啦！”他看着屏风上映出来的影子，浴衣被陆东植扯得乱七八糟的。  
哪怕他把屏风折起来之后，浴衣也的确在陆东植身上乱七八糟的，弄得他心也乱七八糟的。  
领口垮得太开，露出来那段细白脖子的线条，目光稍微往下，就能看见自己前一天晚上刻意咬出来的深红色印子，让他想起前一晚陆东植的滋味。  
他吞咽了一下，陆东植依然低着头拽着那不听话的绳子的两端，嘴里的抱怨声他一点没听进去。  
锁骨大大方方地刺激着他的眼球，没有被束紧的领子浮在微微凸起的胸前，露出来的空隙，徐仁宇想了想，放进他的一只手都是够的。  
“你听见没？”陆东植从镜子里看他，徐仁宇这才后知后觉地抬头，下巴靠在陆东植的肩上，双手习惯性地把陆东植整个人圈在自己怀里。  
“怎么？”他特意挨着那个位置，只要自己低头，就又可以在那个吻痕的旁边再添一枚自己的标记。  
“快点帮我扎腰带！”陆东植皱着他那张小脸说。  
徐仁宇把他搂得离自己更近一些，其实直接就互相贴在一起了，陆东植以为徐仁宇真心实意地要帮他，很放心地任他摆弄着。  
“闭眼。”陆东植感觉到徐仁宇在自己耳边别了个什么，一睁眼才发现他把房间里摆放着的紫藤花盆景的一小枝给摘了下来，别在他的耳后。  
他本来很有感触，却发现徐仁宇在自己腰间扎了个蝴蝶结，刚刚从内心升起的欢喜一扫而空，他转身刚要质问徐仁宇，就被徐仁宇搂着亲了个正着。  
“唔！嗯呼！”他伸手打过去的手也被拦了下来，徐仁宇根本不怕他这点力气，一路前进他一路退的直到墙壁拦住了他们的去路。  
“哈！徐......”他就像被徐仁宇钉在墙上了一样，无法动弹，只能被动承受着徐仁宇的压力，吞吐着徐仁宇的呼吸。  
自己乱糟糟的衣服并没有被整理好，被徐仁宇贴着，自己胸腔的起伏，一下子领口就擅自自己打开了。  
胸前被一只大手罩住，他只能在双唇露出空隙之时挣扎着喊徐仁宇，“不...唔......”  
可徐仁宇根本不给他说话的机会，哪怕他一直在疯狂地敲打着徐仁宇的背。  
“嗬啊！呜哼......”太狡诈了，怎，怎么能...顶开自己的腿呢......  
没有绑好的浴衣对于陆东植来说简直只是块布料，轻易地就能被徐仁宇攻破下防。  
陆东植头顶着墙壁呜咽，徐仁宇瞅准了时机地离开他的嘴唇，开始舔咬他耳根连着脖颈的那一块。  
“仁...呼啊！仁宇......别...啊哈......别咬那......”  
他有些腿软，压在徐仁宇腿上的那块受着刺激开始微微鼓起。  
徐仁宇大概感觉到了，开始坏心眼地撞他那里，撞得陆东植只能用手攀住他，把脖间的那块细嫩送到他的面前。  
“咬疼了？”徐仁宇的唇瓣在肌肤上滑动，酥酥麻麻的痒意从那块皮肤开始向全身传递。  
“疼...嗬嗯......啊！哈啊！不，不要用舔的！啊啊！”  
他紧闭着双眼，结果好像全部的注意力都去了那个不该去的地方，徐仁宇的舌头尖就像舔在了他的神经上，黏糊的唾液开始阻断他理智的那根线。  
徐仁宇用力一吸，那根线就断了。  
陆东植抓起徐仁宇的头发，强迫他从自己的胸前抬起头来，陆东植弓起脖子，咬住徐仁宇那张为非作恶的嘴，贴着徐仁宇的腰开始挺送。  
徐仁宇见陆东植咬住了钩，含着陆东植开始放纵的舌头吸吮他嘴里的丰盛津液，为非作歹的手从胸上移去了腰间。  
蝴蝶结多好结啊，只用两只手指捏着轻轻一拉，就自己滑落在了地上，散开那似有似无的拘束。  
“呼......”他抱起陆东植，掐着他肉多的屁股，换来一声酥到他骨头里的叫声。  
“啪。”房间里的灯关了。  
但房间并没有陷入黑暗，他们对着庭院的拉门开着，屋外庭院的观赏用灯亮着光，打在水面上，反射出来的水光照进了他们房间。天花板上水光粼粼，房间里透着一股淡蓝紫色的光芒。  
“哈...哈...哈...”陆东植被他放倒在榻榻米上，胸口起伏着，补充刚才被掠夺走的氧气。  
徐仁宇撑着手在他上方，先前穿好的浴衣也开始凌乱，领口微微打开，但还不至于沦落到陆东植的模样。  
徐仁宇的手勾着他鬓角开始湿成一股的头发和耳边的花，眼神就像被他迷住了一样。  
“你好美......”  
他把紫藤花的小花瓣扯了一片下来，放在陆东植上翘着的有些泛红的带着湿意的眼角上。  
陆东植看着他眼里映出来的自己，从心脏到嗓子开始流窜一股燥热。  
他伸手扯开徐仁宇腰间上的带子，现在徐仁宇和自己没有什么两样，结实的肌肉展现在自己面前。  
他的指尖点在徐仁宇的胸膛上。  
“我是你的，徐仁宇。”  
水池里的鱼儿还未入睡，调皮地用尾巴继续击打着水面，水光晃动在陆东植的肩膀上。  
“哈啊！啊！好，好大！啊呃！哈！徐仁宇！”  
他伸手抠着榻榻米的边缘，骨节突兀得明显，泛着红与白，情欲一片。  
徐仁宇的手钻进他大敞开来的浴衣里，揽过他不自觉迎合的纤细腰肢，在他腰肉上用力地捏出一道道的痕迹。  
“再说一遍。”  
他回想着刚刚陆东植躺在他身上的话，和那些被鲜美的猎物刺激到眼红的猛兽没有什么区别，咬着陆东植白嫩脆弱的圆肩，抽动着下身送去一波又一波激烈的快感。  
别在耳朵上的花不知什么时候早就掉在了地上，被两个人的重量压着，碾成了淡紫色的花液，粘在两个人的衣物上。  
陆东植被发狠劲的徐仁宇压着，操得一嘴的津液快要溢出来，随着说话滴落在垫子上，形成一圈圈深色印渍。  
“哈！哈呃！嗯，嗯，我，哈，呜！我是你的！哈啊啊！”  
股间的热胀变得更加恐怖，陆东植被顶到脖子都挺出了细汗。  
“砰砰砰！”紫藤花架上隐隐约约的亮光和烟火吸引了陆东植的视线。  
“呜...恩嗬，哈啊，徐，啊啊！徐仁宇，呼，嗬，你又，哈嗯！又欠我一场，烟花。”  
“嗬嗯......”徐仁宇亲了亲陆东植的耳根。  
“下次补给你。”


End file.
